Ryuji Sakamoto VS Nora Valkyrie
Ryuji Sakamoto (Persona 5) VS Nora Valkyrie (RWBY) 'Is a What If? Death Battle. It features two hot-headed electric fighters. ''Description Persona VS RWBY. Two electrical hyperactive goofballs will fight to the death. Will Ryuji and his Persona pull through? Or will Nora smash her way to victory? Interlude Wiz: In a world where adults are not enough to keep the peace, only one alternative is left. '''Boomstick: For teens to get off their lazy ass and start fighting monsters. Wiz: Such as these two electrical fighters. Boomstick: Ryuji Sakamoto, aka Skull, the not-so-brainy, but very rough member of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Wiz: And Nora Valkyrie, the electric powerhouse of team JNPR. Boomstick: He's wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE Ryuji (Skull) Sakamoto wakes up, gets up, gets out to Death Battle Wiz: Shujin Academy is probably one of the worst high-schools any teenager could possibly be enrolled in. Boomstick: What with all those rumor-spreading kids, and irresponsible staff. But we're just getting started Wiz: One of the few foils to the school was Ryuji Sakamoto. Born to an abusive father who left the family, Ryuji always had a rough personality. He wasn't very studious, and his attitude wasn't the best. Boomstick: But one thing he was good at was running. He joined the track team and even tried getting an athletic scholarship to help his dear mom. Wiz: Everything seemed to be going fine, until the arrival of their new coach; Suguru Kamoshida. Boomstick: The biggest scumbag any school could ever have. Wiz: As a former Olympic medalist, Kamoshida's arrogance overwhelmed him, especially after taking the volleyball team to nationals. Through his accomplishments of earning Shujin Academy some recognition, the school turned a blind eye to his abuse. Boomstick: I mean, this guy gave everybody a hard time. Prioritizing the Volleyball team over all others, he got rid of many of the sports teams. Of course, this also meant that the track team had to go. Wiz: Kamoshida would constantly victimize his students, both verbally, and physically. However, Ryuji wasn't one to back down, and would constantly endure and resist Kamoshida's abuse. Boomstick: Until he provoked Ryuji by bringing up his broken home, prompting him to attack Kamoshida. Needless to say, Ryuji ended up with a broken leg and in turn got the track team disbanded. Wiz: Covered up as a case of "Self Defense", Kamohsida walked away unscaved while Ryuji became labeled a traitor by his fellow track members. Ostracized by both his teachers and peers, Ryuji was deemed as a troublemaker, forever regretting the damage he caused his teammates. Boomstick: And so Kamoshida's lust would continue to grow, and his physical punishment and sexual abuse would also increase. Ryuji would continue being a thorn on Kamoshida's side, but ultimately unable to do anything to stop him for good. Until the day he met Akira Kurusu aka Joker. Not the Batman villain. Wiz: On the way to school Ryuji and Akira would find themselves walking right into a mysterious castle located right where the school should be. There they would encounter Kamoshida's shadow and be forced to escape his palace. Boomstick: You see, palaces and shadows are the manifestation of a person's distorted desires, and Kamoshida's castle embodies his horny desires. Wiz: Here, Ryuji finally found a way to expose Kamoshida for what he truly was, and along the way he would awaken the perfect power for the job. By embracing his rebellious nature, Ryuji awakened his Persona, Captain Kidd, who would eventually eveolve into Seiten Taisei, aka the Monkey King. Boomstick: We're using a lot of AKAs today. Nora Valkyrie hammers her way into Death Battle Pre-Fight DEATH BATTLE Results Category:Keranigma Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Persona vs RWBY Themed Death Battles Category:'Electricity' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Work in progress